Broken
by KuKu-luvs-u
Summary: "Kagome, when you truly fall in love, your heart starts to beat rapidly"- Mother was wrong. My heart beated rapidly for the wrong person. He hit me, lied to me, and wrose, probably didn't love me. And then? What if you're left broken? ... Plz Read
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story that just came to me! PLease enjoy ^^**

**XxXxXx**

**Prologue**

When I was little, my mother used to tell me, "Kagome, when you truly fall in love, your heart starts to beat rapidly". It seemed reasonable and so true when I was just a kid up till now. However, mother was wrong in some levels. My heart thudded like it never did before when I first met him and now, I think it just stopped beating. The 'love' of my life was sucking some whores face, touching her as if she was some drug, shamelessly right in front of me. He knew I was there and did nothing to acknowledge my presence.

I never did think before acting. I knew I would end up crying, hurt while they walked away smirking. Still, I couldn't help it.

"You asshole! How dare you?" I screamed, stomping into the room. I heard him growl, clearly annoyed. The woman beneath him cursed, glaring daggers at me.

"Can you not see we are busy" Was his reply. I tried not to focus on his silver mane framing his beautiful face as he started back with cold amber hues.

Was this really the guy I fell in love with?

I scoffed. He actually said that. "You know what, fuck you! Go screw your whores if you want, see if I care. Don't come crawling back to me when she steals your mo-"

I never got a chance to finish my sentence. The sting on my cheeks burned as if put on fire. Not only did he plainly throw me off, he even dared to slap me. And he did it again.

And again

And again

And again

Then, there was nothing left to hit. I dropped to the floor. Cuts on my cheeks, blood dripping from the corners of my mouth. Once again I find my self wondering…

Was this really the guy I feel in love with?

He went back to his whore, continuing from where they left off while I was still on the floor bleeding. Mother, how could you be so wrong? Staggering onto my feet, I left sparing one more glance wishing it wasn't true. Too bad it was.

He wasn't just any man, he was _the _man. Rich, power, looks, intelligence and one hell of a sweet talker. He knew exactly what to say, he knew what he was doing and he knew what the outcome was. I chuckled bitterly. Maybe that's how he got me. He planned it all. From the phone call, to my distraction, the car and his coincidental timing when he saved me from near death. He was a force to reckon with. He was ignorable. His presence demanded attention. His mere name demanded attention.

I let the cold wind slap me as I walked down the street. I think the sky had sympathised with me as it lost its sun and blue sky. Grey clouds seethed angrily and then, they cried with me. The rain mixed with tears washed away the blood. I walked furiously with hurried steps to God knows where. Soon, I was running. I didn't care if I ran into rushing people. I didn't care if I slipped. I didn't care if I unknowingly found myself in the dangerous parts of Tokyo. I didn't care when someone grabbed me, pulling me into the ally way. I didn't care when my back collided with the brick wall harshly. But, it did hurt, just nothing compared to the slaps.

Sobs wrecked through my body.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" some guy slurred, the stench of alcohol strong from his person. I tried to get away with failed attempts. And then, just like him, the drunken guy was slapping me.

I think it was then, I gave up. What use would it do? The one I love won't come for my rescue. He wouldn't give a damn if I got raped right then and there. Feeling helpless and dizzy, I couldn't hold up anymore. The guy's rough hands ripped up my clothes leaving me bear. We weren't safe from the rain, so I wasn't surprised went I shivered vigorously.

His slobbery kisses and amateur touches disgusted me, yet I couldn't do anything. At that moment, the drunk was stronger. And, when it couldn't get worse, it did. A sharp pain filled my body at the lower region. He pounded into me without a care, satisfying himself.

Limp.

Weak.

Tainted.

Mother also said, "Kagome, your body is like a shrine. Always keep it pure until you find the one you love". I kept it pure for him, just for him. When I was going to give it to him, he was with another and now, it was taken by some stranger. Some fucking drunken stranger!

When the guy was done, he left me in the ally way bleeding and naked. I cried. Who cared if anyone heard me. Why did this have to happen to me? I never did anything wrong. Why did it end this way? Suddenly I was laughing. I remember the time where he said, "A man that makes you cry is not worth it". Does that mean he isn't worth it? Did he know? Then, I was crying again.

"Miss, are you okay?" I looked up with my blurred vision.

"Sesshomaru?" I hated myself. Even then, I had a sense of hope he'll come back to me. But, no, it wasn't him.

It was someone else…

**XxXxXx**

**So...what you think? Good?**

**Please Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. To relieve confusion, It was Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha. Inuyasha will come later.  
PLease enjoy the chapter  
Disclaimer: Forgot to add this- sadly I don't own it T.T**

_**XxXxXx**_

_**5 Years Later…**_

The day I broke once again began normally enough. Lifting up from my sleeping position, I glared at the disturbance of my beauty sleep. It rang twice, thrice before I answered angrily.

"What?" I barked, clearly showing I was not happy.

"_Whoa! What happened to you?"_ I had the sudden urge to strangle the person on the other line, especially when I noticed the digital clock reading 5:05am. Hands twitching, my tone dropped few degrees.

"Oh I don't know Yuri…" I said, sarcasm dripping like venom. "Maybe it's because you rang me five in the morning."

"_It's five past actually- oh six past now-"_ I growled cutting her off. I heard her huff.

"_Anyway, I need you to take of one of my projects. I already contacted them that you'd do it-"_

"Glad I took part in that decision. What the hell, I have my own case to do"

"_Shit Kagome, this is you. You can wing it and still satisfy the customer. Please, you're getting all the profit anyway" _

"What happened to you?" I could hear a faint shout of a guy in the background and then some…shifting?

"_Well you see…"_

"No, but please, enlighten me"

"_Hojo just sold half a million worth of painting, so we're celebrating at the Caribbean seas baby_"

"Okay, seriously. You have to stop doing this. You can't just leave at the last minute and throw all your projects on me."

"_But you have to admit, the outcome is pretty beneficial. I mean Higurashi Kagome; professional photographer has done it again."_

She was right, it was beneficial. Yuri always got big clients and most of them were handed down onto me. The reason she stayed my friend despite her random overseas trips was that she wasn't stingy about money. She had enough already. I had too, but photography was my passion. Even though I put up a fight, I always accepted in the end.

"Well alright"

"_Yay! You got a meeting today at Starbucks twelve-thirty. Don't be __late; my new client is a bit of jackass. Anyway, good luck. See ya in a month. Ta!"_

"Ta?" staring disgustingly at the phone, I nearly cursed out loud. How could I forget? I don't know who the client is.

My eyes landed on an unusual large lump connected to a smaller lump next to me. Eyes furrowed in confusing, I slowly moved the blanket down and smiled. The two most important people in my life- Bankotsu and Rin.

Rin was my four year old daughter, the result of the rape five years ago. It still hurt to think about it, but as sadistic as it sound, I was glad it happened. Because if not, I wouldn't have been able to have her. Her eyes, lips, nose were all mine. Everything about her was mine, except for the hair. It was light brown, like auburn. For a four year old, she was pretty smart, and conniving. But I guess she got that from Bankotsu. Though he's not the biological father, she looked up to him as one. The day she called him 'daddy' was so…shocking. Beyond shocking. I thought he would reject, but he accepted.

That's Bankotsu for ya. My saviour. My knight in shining armour under the pretence of a playboy. He was the one who saved me that day. Wrapped me in his jacket, took me into his home and took care of me. For an evil bastard, he really did have a heart. And he's still here with us. He could've have left, pursued is single life more freely, but instead he stayed, saying "I don't want you to do anything stupid". We don't have a romantic relationship, but my heart beat fast for him. His smiling face and outgoing nature had made me feel like the luckiest woman alive. In a way, I was, well according to his fan girls.

With him and my daughter, I made new memories. A new life. The past locked away forever, forgotten.

"I know I'm hot, but please, your staring is disturbing my sleep" I gasped caught off guard. Realising it was Bankotsu, I scoffed.

"Oh gosh, keep dreaming" he had that glint in his eyes, a glint I knew all too well. Good thing Rin was asleep.

"I don't think I can handle the dreams anymore. You, me, a bed and a bottle of red wine- can somebody say turn on" under the covers, he placed a hand where 'junior Bank' was mostly located it. A finger poking up, he wiggled it around. I sucked in my lips preventing from laughing out loud.

"Pervert" Sighing, I checked the time again. It was nearing six. Time went by fast…?

"Well…" I started. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. Don't have to drop by the club, so I'm all yours and Rin's" Quirking an eyebrow at his rather sultry tone, I snickered.

"Guess we'll just have to satisfy you before we leave"

"You naughty girl. Where we going?"

"Yuri dumped one of her projects on me again. I'm meeting them at Starbucks; don't even know who they are. Hopefully they know me." I saw him nod.

"You guys could come along and when it's done, we could go shopping. Rin needs some new clothes, the girl grows fast." He nodded again, shifting around so that Rin's head was placed on his arm and the under arm was under his head. Staring at the ceiling in thought, I couldn't help but think how mature he looked.

Not wanting to break the moment, I left. Since I was already up, I thought a nice breakfast in penance for dragging them to a meeting would be good.

**XxXxXx**

_**I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did…**_

Dread. That's what if felt the second I entered Starbucks and heard the words of the song playing. It struck me and I didn't know why. Dismissing the thought, I looked down at a beaming Rin.

"Hey, honey, why don't you go order something with daddy, I'll be right back" Rin barely gave her glance as she shot off towards the counter ordering a hot chocolate for her self. I nodded towards Bankotsu. He leaned down, kissed my cheeks and whispered…

"Good luck"

There were times like this I just wished time would still. Such a great guy he was. He left towards Rin, making sure she wouldn't order more than she could handle. Looking towards the crowded café, I didn't know who I was searching for. So, I settled for anyone wearing a business suit. Out of nowhere, a short plump man came.

_**And you were strong and I was not  
My illusion, my mistake  
I was careless, I forgot  
I did**_

"Higurashi Kagome?" he said. I smiled nodding.

"Yes, you are…?"

"Myouga. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please follow me." He replied with a small bow. Just Myouga? Hmm…

"Yes, you too"

_**And now when all is done, There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly, You have won  
You can go ahead tell them**_

As I followed, that feeling came again. I frowned. I'm probably over reacting, probably really nervous. Yes, that could be it- then why do I feel something not to my liking is going to happen. As if I should just reject the project and leave before I meet the client. It still wasn't too late now. I could reject it…I could. Shaking my head, I brushed away the thought. Clearing my throat, I noticed as we were walking all the way to the back of the cafe in a more secluded area.

Why? I don't know, but I bet where we going were behind those screens blocking the other customers out. Maybe Yuri was right. He must be a jackass for doing that. I mean, a photo shoot discussion wasn't _that_ top secret. As it came closer, the feeling intensified. God, why am acting this way?

From what I gathered fin films, is trust your instincts and my instincts are telling me to run. But…there's something else tell me to go. You know something like angel versus devil.

Myouga turned around checking if I was still following. Giving him a forced smile, he stood aside, letting me enter into the made cubicle. I did and wished I followed my instincts.

Seated in the cubicle was none other than Taisho Sesshomaru. The guy who broke me one. At the back of my mind, I heard a painfully shattering sound. If I could I would've snorted. Guess he just broke me again. It's funny how just a simple glance had my spiralling down. I still could walk away, but I would have none of that. Bankotsu's hard work of returning me to normal life would be wasted, and I'm not going to disappoint me.

_**Tell them all I know now, Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love, All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy, And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open, Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible, Impossible, impossible**_

He didn't seem the least bit affected. He knew. The bastard knew it was me. I put on an indifferent mask, much like his. I'll show him that I was fine. That his mere presence did not kill me, even though it did.

"Taisho-sama, this is Higurashi Kagome." Sesshomaru stood up in all his glory with a small nod of his head. His eyes travelled from my head to toe. From the cased painting behind me, I could see my reflection. Hair in a loose bun, light make-up, light blue blouse and a high waist skirt- I looked good.

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Like wise" My tone rivalled his.

From my peripheral vision, I watched how Myouga fidgeted. The place did get tense. I smirked, suddenly feeling sadistic- influence of Bankotsu of course.

"Please sit"

I did. Not wasting any time, I took out some files from my purse.

"I assume Sakai Yuri has notified you of what you will be doing."

"Actually, no, I assumed this is what the meeting was for" I shot back. Glad that my façade never faltered, I looked down at the papers before me, passing some onto him.

"These are my contact details, if we are to work together, you'll be needing these" I watched him nod, his silver hair dropping past his shoulders.

"Thank you." There was a moment silence before one of the employees walked in.

"Here is your coffee sir" she placed a cup before Sesshomaru. Short-black. The only drink he ever drinks. Yeah, I still remember. She then turned towards me, holding a small white cup.

"And yours." She snapped. I rolled my eyes. Really? Looking down at my hot beverage, I took a sniff of the strong coffee aroma.

"Flat white" Sesshomaru suddenly said, eyes trained onto me. "Hope you like-"

"I don't drink coffee, but thank you." Gave you three years of my life and don't even know that I don't like coffee. Surprise, surprise.

"I apologise, I did not know." of course you didn't, bastard. You were too busy whoring around.

_**Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worst  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know**_

"Mr. Taisho, why do you need a photographer?" I tried not to look away from his eyes, but damn it, it was tempting.

"I am releasing my own cologne, Killing Perfection"

"Killing Perfection?" Wasn't that the meaning of his name? He nodded.

"Yes and that is where you come in. The promotion of my cologne would be shown through countless of magazines and most importantly, in a promotional party held in two months time"

"It's quite a complex name. Have you thought for any ideas?"

"I believe that is your job."

"Yes, but my ideas may not be to your liking. You could give something to work with."

"I have read about your past projects, Ms. Higurashi, I hope for your sake you will live up to my standards" I smirked not backing away.

"Of course, Mr. Taisho. I will _blow your mind away_ as they say" Did you read that?

Grabbing my hand bag I stood up. "Well then, I will contact you at a later date. If you will excuse me now"

"Would you care for dinner tonight, we could discuss this further." Closing my eyes for a brief moment, I took a deep breath.

"I must decline, I have plans already" I said stepping out of the closed area. Turning back for a formal goodbye, I did not notice Rin running up towards me until I felt a small tug on my skirt. Our attention was suddenly on her.

"Rin?" that was all I could say. I didn't even think of the fact Sesshomaru was there, actually there while my daughter was innocently tugging on my clothes.

"Are you done?" nodding dumbly, she broke out into a smile running away.

"Daddy, Daddy! We can go now, mummy's done!" She happily declared as some of the customers gave her a smile at her cuteness. I couldn't help but smile too, but that soon dropped when I saw Sesshomaru's eyes towards the direction Rin went.

"You have a…child." It was a statement, not a question something he liked to do. Straitening up, nodded.

"Yes."

"When?" Barely a whisper, but heard.

"That is none of your concern, Mr. Taisho. I will contact you later. Goodbye" and with a nod towards Myouga, I left, walking away from my once past.

Feeling that I could breathe deeper, I finally let a tear fall the begged to come out. Bank came into my blurred vision. He had Rin on his arms. I couldn't see his expression, but the next I knew I was protectively wrapped in his arm, rushed towards the exit.

I felt him look back to where Sesshomaru was probably still standing. His amber hues burned a hole onto my back that I dared not to look back, not even take a risk. Bankotsu however, glared like he never did. Of course he knew who Sesshomaru was, he knew everything about me.

I can only how this ended well. It didn't work out before, so I can only hope my emotions will not get the best of me. Because I know, with him it's…

_**Impossible**_

**XxXxXx**

**Well...What you think? Good?**

**Please Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews! you guys are awesome!  
OH and one more thing- they are all humans! no demons!  
Enjoy ^^**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Deep slow breaths, Kagome" Bankotsu chanted over and over again. I was hyperventilating. The after-effects of meeting Sesshomaru were horrible. It felt horrible. We went shopping as planned, rented out some movies, bought takeaway, took it back home and enjoyed our time together.

Well…Bankotsu and Rin did. I put on a happy face and was glad that Rin was still a bit gullible. Though, Bankotsu saw through it. He kept quite communicating with me through his eyes. All I could do was smile sadly. Rin fell asleep and I could finally let out the pain. I guess that's the worst part. Even after five years, moulding myself into a stronger person with both Bankotsu and Rin, Sesshomaru still had the ability to hurt me. I don't know if I 'loved' him that much or the fact he was my first love, but it hurt like a bitch. Sitting across from him, watching him sip his coffee with utter ease made want to run away crying…just like before. Instead, I pretended. I pretended to be alright. Pretended to be unaffected. Pretended to…to…I just don't know anymore.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. You're my girl, and I know I taught my girl to be strong. Where the fuck did she go?"

I could hear Bank's voice crack. He told me once that seeing me cry made him feel worthless. And I felt bad. I felt bad for making him feel like that. But, it only made me cry harder. You can safely say I'm a sensitive person, especially when I start crying, I'm sure the amount of tears I shed could put out the fire in hell.

I replied through forced breaths. "She never existed"

There was a thing, a moment, a weird moment when I cried between Bank and I. No matter how hurt I was feeling, Bank would suddenly turn that around into melodramatic tears, as if I didn't know why I was crying at all and it was all fun and games. He joined in sometimes too. It was our secret. This was discovered when Bankotsu and I were more familiar with each other and I was still getting over Sesshomaru. Bank suddenly hit me on the arm. I moved out of his hold, new tears leaking by the second.

"Why you hitting me?" I whined, sniffing a couple of times. Then I saw his teary eyes. "Why are _you_ crying?" He shook his head, grabbed a pillow and hit me on the head. I started a silent wail.

It was pathetic. Both Bankotsu and I had issues when put together in the same room alone. This was one of those moments and as I said before, a weird moment. It never failed to amaze me. One moment I'm bawling my eyes out because I'm broken hearted, and the next moment I'm crying because of stupid little things. I grabbed another pillow hitting him back. We traded hits for a good few minutes before we truly calmed down, too embarrassed to look at each other. It was a good thing Rin was a deep sleeper, or she'll find out her mummy and daddy are bipolar broads in disguise of normal human beings. If…she knew what a bipolar broad meant that is. Thankfully she never got this trait of me. She was the sane one out off all three of us.

I sniffed. "Well…this is embarrassing."

"At least you're not in emo anymore." Why you fu-

"Don't drop the project." I could tell he was serious by the way his eyes hardened and his tone lowered. He looked at me straight in the eye. Through the reflection of myself in his eyes, I saw myself smirk.

"I wasn't planning to."

"Good." There was a moments silence before he spoke again. "Do you know how weird we are?"

I nodded. How could I not know.

"Be prepared" I warned. "From now on expect a breakdown almost every night." Bankotsu's reply was a sly smirk, a smirk that I knew all too well.

"Touch me Bank, I will castrate you and throw you to your fan girls." He howled in laughter.

**XxXxXxXx**

Shikon Studio was a family business. My father founded the business. It was through him I found my passion of photography. I guess what caught my attention the most was how he described photography. He would say in is usual gruff voice, "Photography is a way of feeling, of touching, of loving. What you have caught on film is captured forever…it remembers little things, long after you have forgotten everything" or, "Photography takes an instant out of time, altering life by holding it still". His words touched me, a kid. However, later when I pursued my studies in photography, I realised those words were the words of other photographers. It made me laugh and miss him. He was gone; I succeeded him and remembered him by the stilled time sitting on my desk.

"What now dad? He's back again and in need of my expertise." I sighed; taking in my dad's smiling face.

I scoffed. "Killing perfection?" looking down at the sheet of refill with the words 'Brainstorm: Killing Perfection' underlined and highlighted with a cloud around it, I growled out in frustration.

"Okay, who do I need to kill?"

"Holy mother-fucking shit!" I yelped nearly falling out off my chair.

" You kiss Rin with that mouth!" Staring at Banks amused face; I srucnhed the damned paper and the threw it at him successfuly hitting the target. There was one thing about Bank when he wasn't serious- the guy was slow as a snail.

Fuck Kagome, relax." Hypocrite.

"What are you doing here?"

"I dropped off Rin with Souta, gotta drop by the club."

"Couldn't you ring?"

"I would if you hadn't left your phone."

"Lol"

"Anyway, Sango is begging for you to drop by the club, she says Miroku's _cursed hand_ has just notched up a level." I chuckled, wondering what other places of a woman's body he was exploring now, even though the idea was pretty obvious.

"Yeah, this weekend maybe. I gotta get this work done. The faster the better, right?" he smirked.

"That's my girl. I have to go now. Pick up Rin when you done!" Before he left, he unexpectedly threw my phone at me. Giving a shriek of surprise, I watched as the phone slipped passed my unprepared hands and onto the floor.

"My poor baby." I cooed, picking up the phone as if it was a fragile thing. The air shifted in the room into...awkwardness. Slowly, I turned my head towards the door and found my secretary giving me a weird look.

"Hehe…can I help you, Tina?"

"Err- yeah, Mr. Taisho is here to see you." Eyes wide as ever can be, I shot her a silent 'WHAT?'. She shrugged. Pinching the bridge between my nose, I tried to calm my pounding heart. This was not supposed to happen. I checked my appearance from the computer screen, and then nodded at Tina to let him in. Soon enough, he came in.

"Mr. Taisho, I did not expect your sudden…appearance." I said standing up.

"I apologise." With a small bow, I gestured him to sit as I took my own.

"Is there something wrong?" Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kami Kill Me! He stared at with intense eyes making me squirm in my seat.

"No, but I was hoping to hear of your ideas." He said, oh so casually. My ideas…? We only talked two days ago!

"I rang, but someone else answered. I didn't know you had a-"

I quickly cut off. "Sorry, I left my phone at home." Shit, damn you Bank! Don't ever answer my phone.

"I…see." there was that silence again. Avoiding looking at him in the eye, I forced a smile.

"The one who answered, was he-"

"Ideas!" I cut him of again. Chuckling, I raked my brain for ideas. Sesshomaru frowned with narrowed eyes.

"I have lots of ideas, but the perfect one is…" Avoiding seemed like the only thing I could do. This was business, and in business there was no personal talk. What he was about to ask or say was very personal…and also, I might say something I know I will regret later on. Though frowning, he encouraged me to continue. Now, I was screwed.

"Youkai…" like a light bulb appearing over my head, I whispered the word. It was perfect. Staring at Sesshomaru through photographers' eyes, I could already see him dressed in a hakama, swords on his hips, markings on his face, claws, fangs- a fucking DEMON!

"Youkai?" he almost mocked. Nodding vigorously, I smirked.

"Yes, my grandfather used to tell me stories of youkais existing in the Feudal era. With your stoic expression and a change of dressing and time period- You've got the Killing Perfection."

"Yes, I quite remember you telling me one of those stories once." Losing my smirk, it was replaced with a scowl.

"I agree with the idea."

"Um- yes, well, I'll just have to do a bit more research and create a look that will fit your image."

"I'm sure you can." There it goes again. The silence. It almost seemed like a blasphemy word.

"Kagome!" my door banged open and in came Souta, Rin following behind along with Tina.

"I tried to stop him" she squeaked. Glaring at my brother, my scowled deepened. What was this? 'Suddenly appear out of nowhere in Kagome's office' day? Souta noticed the other occupant of the room and he glared.

"What is _he _doing here?" he hissed completely ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Souta" I warned. He rolled his eyes.

"My boss called in, he needs me at work. I couldn't leave Rin alone, so I brought her here cause you know, her _father's_ busy." If looks could kill, Souta would've have been dead.

Rin whispered, casting weary glances at Sesshomaru. "Mummy." I motioned Rin to come closer. Se came running, jumping onto my lap, hands tightly wrapped around my neck.

"Thanks Souta." I waited for him to leave, but instead, he and Sesshomaru were having a staring contest.

I cleared my throat. "You can leave now…bye. Say bye, Rin." She waved and went back to clutching my neck. He left grumbling under his breath. My attention was back on Sesshomaru who stared quite openly at the girl in my arms.

"Sorry about the disturbance, Mr. Taisho-"

"Sesshomaru."

"Huh?"

"Call me by my name…Sesshomaru."

**XxXxXxXx**

**So..what you think?  
PLease Review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I just finished high school forever and was basking in my freedom!  
lol ^^ thank you for all the reviews  
enjoy the chap**

**XxXxXx**

"Call me by my name…Sesshomaru."

Shifting Rin, she was seated on one of my thighs facing the man before me fully as my arm around her waist tightened protectively. Was I imagining it, or did he seriously just ask me to address him by his name. I didn't even know what to feel. So many emotions ran through me and I was hesitating on how o react. I don't think Sesshomaru noticed because he then began to speak to Rin.

"How old are you?" He asked.

She replied in a soft mummer. "Four." His eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Only then did I realise the mistake. Looking away, I fiddled with the hem of Rin's dress.

"I'll have my secretary call you"

"She's four. It's been five years since we-"

"I would appreciate it if you do not speak of that." He glanced at me sharply, a look that forced me to hold his stare. My body stiffened at the all too familiar look. Fear overtook, as well as anger.

"Rin, step outside." He ordered in a tone that she not disobey. Not even me. Nodding towards the scared four year old, she rushed out the door throwing back a few glances and a last look before the door shut close. Unconsciously I gulped. The silence dragged on as the awkward and tense atmosphere suffocated the life out of me. Ever so slowly, Sesshomaru stood up. I found myself doing the same. Trembling hands supported me as it rested dangerously on the edge of the glass table.

"When the time is right, I will give myself to you." He mocked. Those were my words to him. Before I found out his unfaithful ways, before when we were still young and very in love. It amazed me he remembered from word to word of what I had said. I stayed silent, anticipating to where he was taking this.

"I love you so much," I winced as he continued quoting. "That's why I am untouched. I believe…you're the one." His tone bitter and dripping with venom.

"To think you were my innocent Kagome, you're nothing but a whore." And that's when I snapped. All fear leaving immediately but I knew, that it will soon return. But, as I have mentioned, I spoke without thinking. I should've left it. Be the civil one. But, no, he dared to call me his and on top of all that a whore. Who would've of thought the great Sesshomaru was a fucking hypocrite.

I scoffed. "Yours? Whore? Look who's talking. Last time I checked you were the one sleeping with some random woman while you were with me."

"Hold your tongue," he spat taking a lethal step around the table and towards me.

"You never gave me what I desired."

"So you remember what I said, but you don't know the meaning behind it." I never gave him a chance to reply. "And here I thought you were smart."

"Wench, do not question my intelligence. I knew you were fooling around, so why should I just sit back and watch." Who was feeding this guy bullshit, or was he making it up as he went.

"How dare you! I've been loyal and faithful through out the relationship."

"Then why are you with child. It only explains that you had someone else, or do you have some other pathetic reason."

With raged breaths I wiped furiously at hot tears ran down my cheeks. I didn't work for five years making myself stronger and better at hiding my feelings only to be broken with a few words from the devil's spawn himself. Who the fuck did he think he was? Blinking away the tears, I scoffed folding my arms in a haughty manner.

"I think it's best of to you leave Mr. Taisho, unless you want to go look for another photographer." He left, but not before reminding me to call him by his name. The door slammed in its wake and with that slam, I crumbled down onto my chair, hyperventilating.

"Mama?" Rin whispered placing her small hands on my back in a comforting way. How she came in without a noise surprised me, but seeing my little girl staring up at me with big teary, yet concerned eyes made me smile.

"I'm fine." She wasn't convinced.

"Do you want me to call daddy so he can save you, like he always does"

Ahh Bankotsu, always saving me. To Rin, we were like the couple from a fairytale, where the handsome prince saves the beautiful princess, becomes the king and queen, and because they love each other so much, they had a baby princess- Rin. Her birth had brought me this far, I wasn't going to fall apart. Bankotsu, Rin, if I mess up…forgive me.

"Ha-ha, my darling little girl, always looking out for her mother" I said, gathering her into my arms.

"Yes! I'm mummy's gua-gu-gudian angle!" I blinked a couple of times. There were kids who got words wrong, but still sounded cute. The way Rin said _guardian_ wasn't cute…it was weird as if the word itself was from some other planet. Still, she was my weird wording cute kid, so it was cute…in a weird way… Wiping away the tears, I stood up; Rin still snuggled into my arms. Grabbing my purse, I nuzzled her nose into her neck.

"How about some lunch, hm?" She nodded vigorously, a wide grin plastered on her lips.

Later that afternoon, after work, Rin and I spend our time watching Disney movies waiting for Bankotsu to come home. Exhausted, Rin fell asleep half way during Enchanted. I laid her in bed when Bankotsu arrived. He rushed into the room, clothes ruffled, breathing hard and hair all over the place, but what made me stop and freeze was the worried look in his eyes. At that moment, I knew that he knew. Just thinking about it made me tear up, but I successfully kept it in. I know I told him that there will be more nights like before, but…I just didn't want to do it anymore. What Sesshomaru had said really hurt. Not hurt, hurt, but hurt as if I could just willingly go and jump off a bridge or something, maybe even worse.

"I called in, Tina told me what happened."

I nodded, not really feeling the need to reply in words. I moved passed him and into the living room, Bankotsu stalking closely behind. Seated next to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder letting my head rest comfortably on his shoulder. There was a silence of peace where Bankotsu probably thought of ways on how to disembowel Sesshomaru and, me, plain old me thinking about what would happen next, if there will be more drama- drama that I can, hopefully, handle.

"Tell me"

"You know"

"I want to hear it from you." And I told him from when he dropped off Rin to now. An hour and bit after later, we were in his room sitting crossed legged on the bed, eating spicy chicken curry and crying all the while singing in a hushed whisper.

"I'll take one shot for my pain" I sang taking a big bite of a boneless chicken dripping with hot red liquid.

"One drag for my sorrow" Bankotsu continued sipping the hot curry soup.

"I'll get messed up today"

"I'll be okay tomorrow!"

In the end, I was lying across the bed string up into the ceiling, eyes itching to close but my mind reflecting back to the day's events. Too lazy to get up or move, I heard Bankotsu get up, picking up the discarded trays and stuffing them into a plastic bag. By the time he was finished, my eyes had drifted close but my ears were still wide open. I heard his shuffled feet come towards me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead whispering comforting words. Then just as he came, he was gone. From afar I heard the jingling of keys, the slammed front door and the fading sound of a screeching tyre.

Normally I would wake up in the morning with either Rin's attempt to wake me up, or Bankotsu's whine of not being fed. This time however, what had waked me up were the groans, moans and hisses, only it didn't sound it was from pleasure, but more of pain. Cracking an eye open, I nearly fell out of bed. Bankotsu was limping into my room holding his bruised and bloodied face. Noting that I was awake, his other hand reached out for me.

"Wha-wha-wha..?" I got up just in time to catch his heavy person as he fell from exhaustion. Dragging him gently enough towards the bed, I laid him down flinching at the sight of him.

My mouth seemed to start working again. "What happened?" He swatted away my hands hissing. I growled lowly, tempted to slap him to stay still. Reaching beneath the bed, I pulled out a first aid kit ready to nurse the guy as if a fragile patient.

"Why didn't you tell me..." he murmured. "That he knew…how to fight." Fight? Who?

"He? Who's he?" I asked wiping the dried blood with cotton only to have some stuck in his wound. Taking out a small water spray bottle, I sprayed some on the cotton to remove the ones that were stuck.

"You know who."

"Lord Voldemort?"

"Funny, remind me to laugh when I'm not pain" holding back a chuckle, I out on a forced serious face while fussing over his face. Then he whispered that sinful word, or rather, name.

"Sesshomaru…" I stopped. Was I hearing right? Bankotsu went to Sesshomaru and came back like this…? With gritted teeth, I threw away the cotton, stood up, closed my eyes and counted from ten and backwards. If this didn't help, oh god help those who were going to be a victim to my fist.

"You went to Sesshomaru?" I drawled out as civil as possible. Bankotsu nodded.

"Why?"

"Because he hurt you" Seemed he was still oblivious to my growing anger. Nodding, my feet pivoted giving him the notion I was leaving, only to turn back around and slam my fist into his stomach.

"Urghh!" clutching his stomach, his face twisted in pure pain only to hiss at the burning sensation of his wounds on his face being stretched.

"How dare he!" I hissed. I would feel guilty later for taking out my anger on an already hurting Bankotsu, but he deserved it for going without telling me. My breath laboured as I cast Bankotsu a glare.

"You- tell me what happened!"

**XxXxXxXx**

**So...how was it? Still got it?  
lol please review  
^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I won't be able to update in the next two weeks because I'm on holiday at Melbourne. But, the next chapter is already done, so just wait for two weeks.  
Be Safe and take care so you can review!  
LOL  
^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! How you doing?  
Thank you for the reviews and please enjoy  
**

**XxXxXxX**

"_You bastard!" Bankotsu snarled as he slammed Sesshomaru's door open. __The door rebounded against the wall and was about to close in on Bankotsu, but thanks to fast reflexes he was able to avoid that by a millimetre._

"_You are?" Sesshomaru stood up, a frown clearly plastered on his lips. His amber eyes narrowed as it darkened upon Bankotsu's unexpected arrival. Of course it was unexpected; it was, after all, nine at night. _

"_As if you don't know." and he was right. Sesshomaru did know who Bankotsu was, he just didn't know who he was to Kagome. _

"_Hn"_

"_Don't 'hn' me you asshole. I'm warning you," he crossed the room until he was standing directly in front of Sesshomaru with only his posh burgundy desk keeping apart. "If you do anything to Kagome, I will fucking rip you apart." _

"_What I do with her is none of you-"_

"_It is my business. She's my woman, my…wife!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened only for a short fraction of a second before going back to it stoic emotionless look, only darker than before. _

_Bankotsu continued ranting. "If you can't keep this mainly business, then I suggest you go look for another photographer." _

_Sesshomaru wasn't thinking when he did it. But, it was too late. What done was done. There was no going back. _

_Bankotsu touched the wet dribble on the side of his lips. He growled before giving Sesshomaru a taste of who he was exactly dealing with. _

**XxXxXxX**

"That's it. We just ended up fighting and look at me now. Oh! Poor me."

Bankotsu never thought before speaking. So it didn't really surprise me when he did just that, but what really fucked me up was when he claimed me as his…wife. Now that was something I was surprised about.

"Wife?" I questioned slowly. As not to explode or anything, I made no sudden movements.

"Oh yeah….about that" I didn't reply.

"Well…" he nudged me, wincing only a bit. "Isn't my wife going to make me some breakfast?" he joked lighting up the mood that only he seemed to feel. The mood I felt only seemed to threateningly drop.

"Wife?" I said again. Bankotsu nodded noticing my lack of words. He tried to scoot away.

Futile.

_Again_

"Wife?"

_And again. _

"Wife?"

Bankotsu was yet to reply. My mind was blank except for that one wretched word.

"You fucked up, shitless, egg headed, pea brain, ball sucker, bitchy, stinking, heartless asshole!" I don't think I'd ever said so many colourful words in a sentence before.

"How can you do this to me?" He panicked.

"Wh-what did I do?"

"The nerve of you! Your wife, Bank! Your fucking wife! Do I look like your wife?"

"No, but it'll stop him from bugging you."

"You could've said girlfriend, or…or- actually," I stopped. My attitude did a complete one eighty degree turn. I admit, at times I'm much of a bipolar.

"That's not a bad idea. As your wife, he'll back off and I'll be able to do the job, get the money and never see him again! Good Lord I never thought I'd say this, but damn Bank, you're a genius. An awesome genius. I love youuuu"

Jumping on him, I hugged him to death plastering kisses all over his wrecked up face. A squeal from the door stopped me in my affection. I looked at the cause of the squeal.

"Am I having a baby brother or sister?" Ahh, the cuteness of little Rin. My Rin. Our Rin and something she should not know…?

"Chocolate chip pancakes coming up! Clean up guys and after this I'm going meet the Ice Lord."

"What for?" Bankotsu snapped form the room. I chuckled taking out a non-stick frying pan.

"If I'm your wife, I gotta act like one," I paused for a second. "I'm not just going to sit around watching your beat up ass; I gotta do something about it, just like a good loyal wife."

"Miss you can't got in there!" Sesshomaru's secretary constantly yelled. I pushed past her for the hundredth time.

"Sure I can. Watch me enter that damn door." I said before surprising her by side stepping and nearly ripping the door off its hinges. Sesshomaru's back was towards me, probably glaring out the window. I knew he knew it was me. The entire ruckus from outside was hard to ignore.

"Sesshomaru" I calmly stated. Just then his annoying secretary entered. She was immediately dismissed. She grumbled. The door closed. And it was just me and him. I tried not to fidget or chicken out. This had to be done. It made sense in my head, but when it actually came out, it was all wrong.

"Bankotsu didn't come home till this morning looking like shit."

"Hn"

"Look here, Sesshomaru. I'm not looking for trouble. But you fucking beat up my husband and that isn't something I'll stand for! What the hell will Rin say when she see's her father like this?"

And he turned around. I winced. Bankotsu the idiot told his story as if he was the one getting beat up when in all truth and reality, Bankotsu did a pretty good job on Sesshomaru's person and face. In fact, Sesshomaru probably looked even worse. Ouch.

"Bankotsu…did that…?" Sesshomaru ignored the question. He looked like he was in conflict. His amber eyes were raging with wild fire, his body trembled, hands clenching and unclenching.

I could feel my weak heart waver. It hurt to see him like this. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. I was supposed to give him a piece of my mind and walk off after setting some ground, professional, rules. I was not to feel sorry of horrified that _the_ Taisho Sesshomaru was actually looking fucked up for the first time in his life.

"You never said you were married." And this…was the last thing I wanted to talk about. Taking in a deep breath, I looked around the room, searching to find anything of use.

"Kagome you-"

"Where's the first aid kit." I cut off. Sesshomaru growled.

"Don't ignore me! You will explain this!"

"Fuck Sesshomaru! Why can't you just let it go! It doesn't concern you anymore. So please, just tell me where the fucking first aid kit is!" Sesshomaru hissed pointing to where the object I desire currently was, but he was far from letting this go. Grumbling, I made my way to the far corner of the room where a small cabinet was located. Opening it up, I grabbed the first aid kit and took it over to where Sesshomaru stood. He raised a perfect brow as if asking what I wanted. Jerk.

"Sit." I commanded. For once, thank god, he listened. But just as I started fixing him up, he had to open his mouth.

"You're married." Just get it over and done with.

"Yes I am."

"Are you in love…?" With you, yes, but with Bank, not in this life time.

"If it wasn't for love, there would be no marriage"

"You lie" Suddenly, I felt the need to defend the relationship between Bankotsu and I even though there wasn't any of that sort. Biting back on my tongue, I thought back to what more talking will possibly lead to.

"Believe what you want."

"I believe you still love me." Bite down a little harder. Hold it there, Kagome, just a few more bandages, another warning and out the door you're gone.

"The silent treatment? Childish" Sesshomaru's need to point out what I was ding and making blatant comments about was seriously making me loose my control. I bit down harder, now tasting the tangy bitter taste of my blood. Fuck.

"I can see you struggling-"

It slipped.

"Would you just shut up already? Sesshomaru, for fucks sake, move on." And he said the last thing I wanted him to say.

"How can I move on, when you don't"

The sad truth about that was that he was right. I was still very much in love with this silver haired stuck up idiot who left me broken and came back alter to accuse me for sleeping around.

"What makes you think I haven't?"

He stood up. We were inches away. "Because then you wouldn't care" And then he crashed his lips over mine.

One minute he's angry, calling me a whore and the next he's kissing me, expecting me to reply with the same earnest he showed in the kiss. And I did just that. I kissed him back because god knows how I missed those lips.

Damn my weak will.

So much for a loyal wife.

**XxXxXxX**

**Good?  
PLease Review  
^^**


End file.
